ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Trial List/Stuck in the Sand
Battle Information :Difficulty: ★★★★★★ Stuck in the Sand ― Realm 1 |ap cost = 1 |battle count = 10 |sacred stones = 0 |gimmel = 0 |exp = 0 |battle 1 = Sabertooth Tiger X1, Great Horn (Beast) X2 |battle 2 = Goblin X2, Earth Goblin X2 |battle 3 = Green Ogre X2, Lizardman X1 |battle 4 = Night Fencer X1 |battle 5 = Lizardman X2, Goblin X2 |battle 6 = Skull Reaper X1, Revenant (Reaper (Floating)) X1, Grim Reaper X1 |battle 7 = Scale Knight (Lizardman) X1, Green Ogre X1 |battle 8 = Forest Wisp X3, Aqua Wisp X2 |battle 9 = Forest Worm X2, Ground Worm X1, Volcano Worm X1 |battle 10 = White Lord (Necromancer) X2, Skeleton King Deathtole (lvl 40) X1 }} Stuck in the Sand ― Realm 2 |ap cost = 0 |battle count = 10 |sacred stones = 0 |gimmel = 0 |exp = 0 |battle 1 = Evil Pixie X1, Flare Pixie X2, Night Fencer X1 |battle 2 = Skeleton X1, Ice Skeleton X1, Fire Skeleton X1, Leaf Skeleton X1 |battle 3 = Forest Tiger X1, Frost Tiger X1 |battle 4 = Green Garm X1, Killer Condor X2 |battle 5 = Epic Arachnid (Spider) X3, Reaper (Floating) X1 |battle 6 = Blazing Boar X2, Icy Boar X1 |battle 7 = Blue Ogre X1, Sea Serpent X1 |battle 8 = Savage Tribe X5 |battle 9 = White Lord X1 |battle 10 = Goblin X2, Guardian Dragon (lvl 55) X1 }} Stuck in the Sand ― Realm 3 |ap cost = 0 |battle count = 10 |sacred stones = 0 |gimmel = 0 |exp = 0 |battle 1 = Red Crab X1, Blue Crab X1, White Octopus X1, Green Crab X1, Scissor Crab X1 |battle 2 = Aqua Toad X3, Lizardman X2 |battle 3 = Forest Beast X2, Water Wisp (lvl 100) X1 |battle 4 = Flare Cockatrice X1, Lizardman X1, Werewolf (lvl 140) X1 |battle 5 = Aqua Angel X2 |battle 6 = Scale Knight (Lizardman) X1, Book of Shadows X1 |battle 7 = Earth Fencer X1, Forest Wisp X2 |battle 8 = Revenant (Reaper (Floating)) X2, Ogre X1 |battle 9 = Skull Reaper X2, White Lord X1 |battle 10 = Angel Queen X2, Lord Havguva (lvl 42) X1 }} Reward For every realm cleared for the first time, Forrasis is rewarded. Tips & Strategies * The third realm boss, Havguva, behaves similarly to the boss introduced in Tales of History: Summer Daze. * The third realm boss, Havguva, has the following characteristics: ** Before the start of your first turn, it will stun and reduce the DEF of your extreme left and right units in your quest deck. ** It possesses a healing buff that lasts about 5 turns. ** It attacks 6 times randomly for about 1.6k damage. Strategy for Havguva: * If you do not have a strong deck, it is highly advised to eliminate the angel queens first. Their attacks hit about 3 times randomly and they inflict DEF down debuff. * Burst the boss whenever you have the chance. Category:Gameplay & Mechanics